Christmas 1953
by HM Writer
Summary: Christmas.
1. Default Chapter

I just wrote this, this morning. Sorry its not too good, but it's a little Christmas fic for all h/m fans.  
  
Christmas 1953..  
  
He couldn't help but think how different this Christmas was from Christmases past. The past three years were bittersweet in the respect that he was with friends he never thought he'd have, but away from his family and other friends. There was always the thought of wounded coming in and of getting wounded himself. Those thoughts were now all in the past and that's where he planned to keep them. Nothing was going to ruin this Christmas or any others.  
  
This was his first Christmas back in the states since the war ended. It wasn't the traditional Christmas that he was used to, in the sense that he wasn't in Maine. At least not in his hometown; not yet anyway. He was on the road traveling to get to his father's house for a family dinner. His left arm was resting on the door and his face seemed to have a permanent grin plastered on it. His car seemed to be the only car on the road at the moment and all around him was snow. The snow blanketed the New England scenery as he passed by. He thought how odd it seemed that this snow could be prettier than any other he had ever seen. After all, wasn't snow just snow?  
  
BJ crossed his mind. Hawkeye glanced at the clock on the dash; it was eleven o'clock. He imagined that BJ was sitting in the living room with his wife as he watched his daughter open Christmas presents. It wasn't her first Christmas, but it was her first Christmas with her father. Hawkeye had thought about calling BJ, but maybe he'd do it after dinner.  
  
Radar was another person that had been on his mind throughout the holiday season. Somehow that young man always made Christmas in Korea brighter. Maybe it was his innocence, or maybe it was how he wanted to stay innocent so badly. Either way, Hawkeye was just glad that he was there. Radar was no longer a kid, but a man now. He had a farm to run, and was taking care of his mother now. Maybe he would make it to Iowa to see him one day.  
  
Colonel Potter was playing Santa this year for his grandchildren. He had called Hawkeye a few days ago. The Colonel was retired and happy as he could be. Mrs. Potter was there and they were finally taking care of each other and living the life they had always dreamed. The whole family was going to their house and for the first time in a long time all the kids and grandkids would be there. It was the happiest time in Colonel Potter's life and he wanted it to last as long as possible.  
  
Of all the people that Hawkeye had been close to in Korea, Charles was the one person he hadn't stayed in touch with. Charles had his life in Boston and he was probably in his warm mansion opening gifts from his family. As long as he was happy, Hawkeye was happy for him. They had all come to learn that happiness was the key to life; even Charles.  
  
Of the whole group, Klinger was the one that was the biggest mystery. No one had heard from him since they left Korea. Margaret had found out that he was still there, but that was it. Wherever he was, hopefully he was safe and happy.  
  
Hawkeye's smile grew as he thought about the person that meant more to him than anything. Margaret was the one person that made everything all worth while. She could be a pain in his ass at times, but he wouldn't trade knowing her for the world. She had no idea what she did to him or how she made him feel. There wasn't another person on earth that meant more to him than her. She held his heart in the palm of her hands, and he actually trusted her with it.  
  
His thoughts were interrupted by a sleepy voice. "What are you smiling at?"  
  
He looked over. "I was just thinking about things."  
  
"Like what?" She had been leaning against the door sleeping, but sat back up.  
  
"Like how much I love you." He leaned over and gave her a kiss.  
  
"I love you too," she smiled. She looked out the window. "How far away are we?"  
  
"About another hour. You nervous?" She nodded. "Don't worry about a thing. My dad will love you."  
  
"I hope so." She sighed. "But what if he doesn't like me? What are we going to do?"  
  
"Nothing." He said simply. "I love you, and that's all that matters. You don't think I'm going to let my father's opinion affect the way I feel about you, do you?"  
  
She smiled and nodded. "I'm still nervous."  
  
"Its okay," he assured her. "He knows all about us. Everything."  
  
Her eyes widened. She knew he was close to his father, but hoped that he didn't tell the older man everything. Some things were better left private. "Everything?"  
  
"Well."  
  
"Hawk!"  
  
"I'm kidding," he laughed. "Come here," he held his right arm out for her to move into. She scooted closer to him and laid her head down on his shoulder. "I'm know he'll like you, but will you like him?"  
  
"I'm sure I will," she smiled.  
  
"He's nothing like me. You could hate him."  
  
She giggled. "Well, if he's nothing like you, I'm sure I'll LOVE him."  
  
"Hey!"  
  
"I'm kidding." She laughed.  
  
He smiled and held her tighter. He was bringing her home to meet his father. That was a huge step for him. The next one was a proposal, and he was hoping to do that for New Years. Maybe by next Christmas they would be married. He couldn't believe he just thought that and almost laughed out loud. That woman made his mind do some crazy things. His heart was in control now and there was nothing he could do to stop it.  
  
Christmas was definitely going to be better this year than the past few years. Even if his father and Margaret didn't end up getting along, it would still be better. This was the fourth Christmas he and Margaret were together, and it was the only one that they had been a couple for. Neither one of them were ready for that back in Korea, no matter how much they longed for it. They were ready now. Hawkeye found himself being ready for even more. As long as Margaret was by his side he didn't fear too much. She had made him get over his fear of commitment just by loving him so much. This Christmas was undoubtedly going to be the start of a new life. A life that he was ready for. Married life, and dare he think it, family life. He'd have to call BJ one day and give him hell. BJ was the one that showed him family life didn't mean that you had to be stuffed shirt.  
  
"Hawkeye," Margaret shook him out of his thoughts once again.  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"Why are you smiling?"  
  
He glanced over. "I told you. Its because I love you so much. Merry Christmas, honey."  
  
She snuggled into him more. "Merry Christmas." 


	2. 2

PART 2  
  
1961 Maine  
  
Hawkeye sat in the middle of the living room floor looking around the room. It was decorated for the season. The tree was lit, and he and his wife were in the process of filling up the room with gifts from Santa. Christmas had just gotten better and better throughout the years. Once he and Margaret had gotten married they had once Christmas where it was just the two of them, and that was when he got the best present he had ever received. Margaret had placed a small box under the tree with his name on it and when he opened it there was a piece of paper that told him he was going to be a daddy for the first time. He and Margaret both cried once he found out. It was now seven Christmas and four kids later and they were still has happy as ever. The only thing he didn't like was that he was stuck putting together a tricycle for their three year old.  
  
"Margaret, where the hell is the screwdriver?"  
  
"What?" She looked over at him.  
  
"I can find the damn thing."  
  
"Calm down," she smiled. "You'll wake the kids. I don't know where it is. You're the one that's been using it."  
  
"Why do we buy this stuff? Why can't we get one that's already together?"  
  
"Because we can't hide it as easily." She was sitting by the fireplace filling the stockings with little goodies.  
  
He looked around and felt around for the tool. It was on his lap the whole time. "I found the thing."  
  
"Okay." She placed some things in the kids' stockings. They had four children now. The oldest was five and a half now and the youngest was five months old. There was a four year old in there, and a three year old. Needless to say they kept their parents very busy.  
  
Hawkeye was still sitting on the floor cursing to himself about the tricycle. All of the kids were getting bikes this year for Christmas and this was the last one he had to put together. "Margaret, I'm never doing this again! I hate it!"  
  
"Oh, stop your whining. When you see the looks on the kids' faces it'll all be worth it." She finished the stocking stuffers and moved over to him and sat in front of him to help him. "What do you need?"  
  
"I need a new pair of hands. I can do any kind of surgery that you want, but I can't seem to put together kid toys."  
  
"It's a different talent." She took the tools from him and started to assemble the tricycle. "Its not that hard, honey."  
  
"Fine, you do it."  
  
"Fine," she smiled.  
  
Hawkeye stood up and stretched out. He loved his kids more than anything and would do whatever he could for them, but he never wanted to put another toy together again. He walked over to the tray that the kids had set in front of the tree and grabbed a cookie. They were all so excited to leave milk and cookies for Santa and some carrots from the reindeer. The carrots always made their way back into the refrigerator, but Hawkeye would take care of the milk and cookies without a problem.  
  
"Let me go check on the kids while you finish that."  
  
Margaret didn't have a problem with that. "Okay. Make sure to see that the baby is okay. She's been trying to fight a little cold."  
  
"Yep." Hawkeye headed upstairs and checked on the four children and then went back to the living room. When he got there Margaret had finished everything, and polished off the last cookie. She was just looking over things to make sure everything was there. "Anything missing?"  
  
She glanced at him and smiled. "I don't think so. Santa did a good job this year."  
  
"Santa may have gone a little overbroad." Hawkeye wrapped his arm around her and held her close. "We're spoiling them."  
  
"Yeah. We have four spoiled brats. They won't be little forever though." She wrapped her arms around him and laid her head on his chest. "Were they okay?"  
  
"Sleeping like little angels."  
  
She smiled against him. "The baby?"  
  
"She's fine, but she's going to get that cold."  
  
Margaret sighed. "I hate when she's sick."  
  
"Yes." He kissed her on the head. He looked around the room at all the toys and smiled. "They're going to be so happy tomorrow."  
  
"I know," she pulled back so she could see his face. "I love Christmas."  
  
"Me too." He gave her a peck on the lips. "Do you remember our first Christmas after the war?"  
  
"Yes. When you proposed to me?"  
  
"That's right. You know I hadn't planned on doing that then."  
  
"Oh?"  
  
"I was going to wait until New Years, but I couldn't do it."  
  
"I didn't know that," she smiled.  
  
"Yeah. When I fell for you, I fell hard and fast. Look at us now. Eight years and four kids later we're still in love."  
  
"That's right. I'm tired," she yawned. "Let's head to bed. The kids will wake us up early."  
  
"Yes." He took her hand and pulled her upstairs with him.  
  
Hawkeye had been right all those years ago when he said that each Christmas would be better than the last. He didn't know then how much better it could get. At one time he was scared about having children, but they made everything worth while. He was now that family man that he never thought possible. The one that walked into the store with kids hanging all over him and the one that pulled out pictures when someone asked about his kids.  
  
With his kids so little and believing in Santa Clause, it brought a whole knew dimension to Christmas. The joy he got from his kids was unimaginable. The holidays were the best time of the year. 


End file.
